1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for generating, by use of a terminal employing movement measurement for navigation such as dead reckoning, a map in which corresponding pieces of map data and geomagnetic data are associated with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, location positioning for places out of reach of Global Positioning System (GPS) radio waves has been developed that is based on geomagnetism, which varies in different locations on the earth (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-202787).
For places to be covered in such geomagnetism-based location positioning, however, there is the need for advance preparation of data for comparison obtained by actually measuring place-by-place geomagnetism and changes thereof due to traveling. In addition, map data that represents places such as hallways and spaces that are inside buildings and passable by people needs to be prepared in advance in association with corresponding geomagnetic data. Such advance preparation of data involves a large burden including the labor cost of a large number of workers who visit the actual places. In particular, the application of the developed technique to a large number of stations and buildings and to a broad area such as a large country has been unrealistic because advance preparation of data therefor involves a huge burden.